Elements Uncontrolled
by natsumi456
Summary: What has brought Darra and her companions to Beacon Hills is something supernaturally unknown, not even Deaton has a clue. Derek/OC for now. Rated T just in case.
1. Introduction

Alright, so this story is going to take place after season 3. Season 4 is a no go here, so whatever you've seen of the new season will not apply here. So Allison is dead in my story, Isaac is gone, along with Ethan and Chris (for now). There will be a lot of new characters, my own, as the story will revolve around their plot (in a way).

Just letting you know that the new characters are completely my own, in fact they have their own story that I'm writing currently, and hope to get it published when I'm older, worked on it more, and more experienced. So you must bear with me here!

Another reminder, I don't know all the facts of Teen Wolf, so if you could kindly correct me when I'm wrong that would be awesome!

For now this story is a Derek/OC fic, but I might change it later, so the romancing won't come till way later!

Oh! And right now would be a good time for a Disclaimer! I do not own any of the Teen Wolf characters.

Mysterious POV

The bell chimed as my last customer shuffled out the door, waving a last goodbye and thanking me for the books. I smiled back politely as I started sorting through the shelves, making sure everything was in order. It was a good day, slow but steady, my usual customers mostly.

Beacon Hills wasn't exactly the best place to settle down a book store, a small one at that. With everyone having access to online books, and getting them whenever they wanted, business was slow. It was peaceful though, didn't have to worry about too much noise and didn't have worry about cleaning up after so many people's messes. I did have a few miscreant teenagers who think it's funny to sabotage my book shelves and knock everything over, but its small things and they don't bother me much.

I unraveled my messed up bun of chocolate brown hair, letting it wave down to my shoulders in static waves; my hair never did like the Beacon Hills atmosphere. I took off my bright blue Doctor Who lanyard and stuffed it into my small black purse, checking inside the small space to make sure I had everything.

Phone, check. Wallet, check. Keys, check. Magic Rises book, check. Perfect.

I turned off a couple of the lights as I snatched my purse into my right hand and walked to the door. I did another once over, basking in the life that was now mine. I smiled lightly as I turned off the last light and went into the chilled night air. I closed the door behind myself softly, taking out my keys for a moment to lock the door.

I looked out to the small parking lot that was shared with other small stores, such as the antique shop on the corner and the donut shop that was running out of business next door. The parking lot was run down and dimly lit, a single 2007 white Scion XB.

I walked to my car, humming slightly to the tune of _Simple Man_ in my head as my eyes examined the lot for possible threats. Strange things had been happening for the past couple of years, although it was plain to see that the strange activities were circling around a small group of high school teenagers; things have calmed down a bit so I shouldn't be so paranoid though.

"Having a good nice Miss Carlton?" a dark ominous voice hissed. I jumped slightly, I have to admit, as I swung around to look behind me; my purse waving in the air ready to attack any suspicious creature/person. Nothing was there.

"You're just imagining things Vanessa, get a hold of yourself" I whispered harshly to myself. This wouldn't be the first, or the last, time that I would hear strange things. I had a tendency to hear things in the wind, in the darkness. I was used to it, or at least I thought I was.

This voice though, it was different. I felt something in this voice. It sent shivers down my spine, gave my goosebumps on my arms. The smell of certain death and decay was in the air, something was surely rotting.

It was probably just my imagination, its ten o'clock and I didn't even sleep the night before. I could be imagining the smell, or maybe a dead animal was rotting nearby, most likely a rat. I really needed to start going to bed sooner.

While realistically it only took me a total of three minutes to make my way to the car, maybe even less, it felt like hours. It felt like time was slowing down, my eyes focusing on the shadows that seemed to take up more of the lot. The light bulb must need to be changed, after all nobody really cared about this stupid forsaken lot that seemed to stay empty most of the day.

"Shouldn't be out by yourself, wouldn't want you to get hurt" the voice began again, this time I stopped. I didn't turn, I just braved myself to look into my car window. My car was right there, all I had to do was reach out and yank my car door open. It would take me a minute to get my car running and to slam on the gas, but I might not even have that much time.

In the reflection of the mirror, I saw myself. I saw my dark chocolate hair in a mess of curls, my bright green eyes staring back at me. I saw my usual tan blouse with slightly puffed up sleeves and the black pencil skirt that seemed to have faded in the washer to now resemble a more grayish color. I saw plain old me, and the darkness behind me.

"I know you're there, you don't scare me. I can feel you, you're strong, but you need more power" I whispered under my breath, watching my breath catch on the window and fog up the small spot.

The dark voice chuckled. I watched as a darker, shrouded in evil intent, figure escaped into the light. I was shaking, I was certain. It was something I had never seen before.

The thing, the creature, was tall and with a grey body, its slim body was almost bone like, and I could swear that its ribs were protruding from its body. Its legs were long, leading to feet that were separated into three toes and were webbed together with claws at the tips. The hands were similar to the feet, webbed and tipped with claws. Its arms were especially bone-like, its clawed hands reaching down to its knees; or what I assumed was its knees as it's body was distorted in such a way that I couldn't see its hips or knees, or any joints really. Its head was long and oddly shaped with a large forehead and a small mouth that gutted in. On its head was a mop of black hair that looked hay-like and reminded me of a combination of sludge and tar, going down to what I suppose was its shoulders. The creepiest part was, as much as I could tell from the reflection of my window, it had no mouth.

Its slit eyes flashed bright red as its clawed fingers seemed to target my body. I kept control of myself as I willed my keys into the car; I could just hear my brother telling me "I told you so" as I remembered that I had forgotten to change the battery on my car remote.

It cackled, dark sparks flying from its shrouded body as its voice shakily responded to my not-so-well-hidden fear, "Don't worry child, I just needed you to give someone a message, that's all. You won't be harmed" it hissed behind my ear. I felt its dark form behind me, never mind its reflection. "As long as you cooperate." Its breath was cold on my neck, making my body visibly chill under its form; as if I wasn't already cold enough.

I knew I was weak, or at least in this moment I was. I shouldn't give into the fear; I knew that much, but this creature was abnormal, something that wasn't known. I doubt even the Hales or Argents knew what the hell this creature was. I could save my behind today and give news to the professionals or I could make a stupid ass move that would get me killed. Choice was made.

"I'll do whatever you want. I have hundreds of contacts; I'll get your message out" _Coward_. I knew, I didn't need my inner voice to start giving me a lectured at the moment, maybe later when I was safely sitting in front of my fireplace wrapped in three wool blankets and a cup of hot cocoa in my cold shivering hands.

"Good girl"

***Time Break***

The door shut behind me quietly, forgetting to lock the door as I softly made my way to the kitchen. I dropped my purse ceremoniously on the pale white counter tops as my shaking hands reached for the black phone that was connected to the beige walls. My fingers numbly punched in the numbers that barely few knew, and I almost struck the end tone as the click went off in my ear, signaling that someone had picked up; even though I had deeply wished they hadn't.

"Hello?" a rough baritone voice questioned on the other line. I held my breath, hoping the words would come tumbling off of my lips smoothly and without a sign of worry.

"Eachan, I have a message for you. The seal has been broken"

**End Scene**

Woohoo! So that was fun. I so did not spend the last few hours writing that at all. So, I hoped some of you liked it, criticism is welcomed, but try not to be too harsh as I'm trying to get back into the fanfiction writing way (Since I haven't written a story since I was 16, which was four years ago.

Anyways, I hope to have the next chapter up soon, hopefully in the next couple of days. Leave your thoughts in the comments please!

Also, if you would like me to write a bit of a description of my characters before uploading the characters I will, just let me know.

So thanks for reading! Really appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

So no questions so far, so I'm just going to continue on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, or its characters

I do want to remind you that the characters mentioned that aren't part of the Teen Wolf cast are mine, as they pertain to an actual book I am beginning to write.

P.S. one of my characters name is Aidan, and I didn't feel like changing his name for this fanfic, so I'm reminding you that Teen Wolf has (SPOILERS) died and his brother Ethan has left town.

So with that enjoy.

Darra's POV

"Tell me again why we're coming to this… Hills place?" an aggravating voice assaulted my ears. I rolled my eyes as my hands clenched the steering wheel. We were only five minutes away from our destination, I only had to put up with this whining for five more minutes.

"For the last time Aidan, Eachan wanted us to check out this location. He said something abnormal was seen in the area and that we needed to check it out pronto" I sighed with content as I pulled into the small parking lot of On the Edge Books. "And its Beacon Hills, make sure you get it right, we don't need anyone to get suspicious" grumbling words of curses and retorts were heard from behind me, nothing I wasn't used to.

"Don't worry sis, I got this. I'll make sure Aidan doesn't sell us out like last time" I snickered as I turned off the engine and got out of the drivers seat. A couple of slammed doors behind me signaled that my fellow companions had followed suit. Cian was right beside me the minute I closed my door, his grin taking over his face. His bright white teeth had a sort of hint of mischievousness hidden in them, something only a few knew.

I rolled my eyes again, my brother was already up to his old antics again and we hadn't even entered to the store yet. "That was completely your fault not mine Cian" Aidan growled behind me, coming over and cuffing Cian on the side of his head. I walked ahead of the boys, not wanting to waste any more time; they could rough each other up a bit before starting the mission anyways, they couldn't have any pent up aggression.

"Can I stab them now?" a light voice asked. I smiled as I looked at my best friend, Drysi. Drysi was a small slender girl; about five foot four with tan skin and dark hair. Her hair was cut short to her chin with bangs almost covering her silver-like eyes. She wore her usual dark attire, mostly black with a few white colored accessories, her usual silver scythe charm on her white leathered bracelet. Her eyes were emotionless except for the feeling of repressed anger that the two boys who had bugged her the whole ride here.

"Not yet, Eachan said to feel free to once we finish this assignment" while Drysi didn't smile much, the message from Eachan gave a small smile to her usual angered expression. I smiled alongside her, although my smile wasn't nearly as rare as hers.

I took a moment to look over the store's structure before entering. The store was made from brick with a couple of dark windows that were concealed with gray curtains. The neon sign was in held behind the curtain and was flashing open to the public. Next to the small book store was a donut shop and an antique store on the corner of the street, far away from both the book and donut shop. I didn't get any vibes from the store, although that wasn't exactly my specialty as it was Riley's.

"Riley, are you getting anything?" I whispered, not wanting to the chance the possibility of someone hearing us. Not like there was anyone nearby in this isolated spot; not exactly the best spot if you wanted a lot of business is what I would say. My azure eyes turned to examine the man behind me whom had stopped dead between the car and us.

Riley's lilac eyes were scanning the shop over, although his eyes seem to turn back to the parking lot every few seconds. His short white hair seemed to stand on end as he held his right hand out in front of him. While usually one bang would be covering his left eye, the hairs were standing up far enough that I could actually glimpse the gleaming silver eye that hardly anyone ever saw. I knew what he was doing. His third eye tattoo was on his right hand, examining the area for abnormalities.

The third eye was something only well known in our society, a society away from humans and definitely from a small town such as Beacon Hills. The third eye was a tattoo given to people like Riley, people who were born with psychic energy and the tattoo. Its power was strong and vast, and Riley was one of the strongest known psychics of the community. If there was something supernatural going on, his third eye would at least catch a glimpse of it.

"I'm getting a few abnormal vibes, mostly centered on the parking lot area. From what Eachan told us, that's where the incident occurred. The shop itself seems safe, but I wouldn't be so quick to let down your guard just yet until I get a full read on the place" his light voice, a bit mousy, mumbled. I could tell he was a bit disturbed from the dark aura of the lot, and I would take his suggestion to heart; not that I was going to let my guard down at all.

"Get to the point Rye, is it safe to enter or not?" Cian growled, apparently done with his brawl with Aidan. Aidan seemed to have taken Cian's words as an assault on Riley as he punched Cian across the face. Riley didn't even glace over in their direction as another brawl broke out. I sigh with discontent, my headache from earlier on in the road trip returning full force.

"Yes it's safe to enter. I suggest we do so, don't want to be looking anymore suspicious do we?" I nodded along, already pushing the plain brown door of the shop open. A chime signaled our arrival, only Drysi, Riley and I entering the shop at first. The first thing that caught my attention was the single chestnut counter on the right side of the shop, where a thin woman's pace peered across from the counter.

The woman's face was pale as I noticed that her face seemed to deflate into ease as her smile broke out across her face. She was a small woman, maybe only a bit taller than Drysi, maybe in her mid-thirties. She wore a black plain dress that had a penciled frame going down to her knees with no sleeves. Her dark chocolate hair was tied up into a tight bun, which I was sure would come undone by the end of the day. Her bright green eyes were lit up with hope as she walked around the counter to give me a handshake. Definitely way too young to be facing anything from the magnitude of events that Eachan filled us in about.

"Hello. You must be the group that Eachan sent over, such a lovely man he is. I'm Vanessa, make yourself comfortable" her eyes filled with fear as she looked around the shop silently before turning her eyes to reach mine, "it's completely empty at the moment, and there are no cameras, so you're safe to talk in here" I clasped her hand in my calmly as I gave her light smile.

I tried to make my azure eyes look as kind as possible as I started to speak the lines that we had rehearsed before coming here, "You won't have to worry about anybody hearing us at all. We have our ways. Just tell us that we need to know, and know that you are safe under our protection now" hoping my voice sounded as kind as I willed it too. Drysi just stood behind me with her arms crossed in front of her chest as her silver eyes scanned over the books behind the woman's counter, Riley was most likely walking around the store and peering through the book shelves; whether to look for a new book or searching for any abnormalities I didn't know.

The woman smiled, and I knew then that she was going to cooperate, and we would most likely be out of here in fifteen minutes at least if everything goes as planned. The loud slamming of the shop's door against one of the book shelves and chiming bell ringing violently gave me a sense of dread as I realized this wouldn't be as easy as I thought it would be.

I had forgotten about leaving Cian and Aidan, and now they were angrily stomping into the shop with glares on their face meeting everyone's gaze.

Aidan and Cian were both fairly tall and had an intimidating aura to them. Aidan was the more buff one of the two, while Cian was lean. Aidan had dark burgundy hair that reached his shoulders with cardinal red eyes; that I knew would send the woman into a panic state upon sight. Cian wore his long, light blonde hair in a upper ponytail as his marigold eyes were lit up with pent up electricity that promised pain to anyone that got in his way.

I was just about ready to slap the boys across their faces and send them home.

"I can't believe you just left us out there Arra! What if that stupid thing was still loitering around" strike two for everything going to plan. Drysi joined in my glare match with the boys at Cian's exclamation. If anyone ever wanted to follow through with plans step by step it was Drysi; she wasn't exactly a happy camper when things went amiss.

"Sorry about their behavior Miss Carlton, my brother and his friend seem to have forgotten their manners. Don't worry though; we'll give them a proper lecture when we leave. Now about those details" I turned to her with the fakest smile I could sum up. At the moment I didn't really feel as cheery as my smile made it seem, at the moment all I wanted to do was smack their noggins together and throw them to the wolves.

Vanessa seemed hesitant at first, her gaze looking over the two boys briefly before staring into my eyes with worry back in her gaze. "If you're sure now is a good time, then I'll tell you what you need to know… just… do those boys need to be here?" she asked hesitantly, her voice shaking a bit. I smiled lightly, still as fake as ever.

I pat her arm lightly, "Don't worry about them. They won't cause any more trouble, the most you'll hear from them is bickering. You know how boys are right?" records told me that she had two younger brothers; surely she would know what it's like to have annoying brothers. Although I don't think she has the means to actually kill her brother like I do.

"Of course" she laughed, thankfully, smiling brightly as her eyes lit up with happiness, "I have two younger brothers of my own. They used to be a pain in the ass" she straightened out her back, and this time I was sure I had her. We would get her statement, go back to the place Eachan had rented for us, and start the investigation; like planned.

"Now what can I do for you?" she asked, excitement now in her voice. What a turn around, I was sure that for a moment she actually might kick our asses out for my brother and Aidan's stupidity.

"You can start by telling us if it was the first time anything weird has happened. Any other abnormalities before the incident occurred?" Riley questioned as he neared the front holding five small books in his hands; I wasn't very surprised by the sight. He was full on inquisitor now, his curiosity getting the best of him.

She flashed him a small smile, her cheeks flushing pink as she took in his torso. I almost snickered as his cheeks turned flushed as well as he made a few coughing noises and looked around the store awkwardly as to ignore what had just happened. Only ten minutes in and Riley already had an admirer, what a charmer.

"For me yes" our questioning gaze seemed to spur her forward, "Beacon Hills is known for abnormalities, I'm sure you can pick up any newspaper from the past two years and see that, but nothing particularly has happened to me until that night" she paused as her face seemed to pale more at the memory. "That terrible, terrible night." She was murmuring to herself now, seeming to have gotten lost in her memories.

I took her cold hands into my own as I gave her a kind smile, a true one now that my worries had seemed to fade away as everything rolled on. "Don't worry, it's over. The night is behind you. You can only look forward now" this was a statement I lived on myself. Without profession, it was something everyone needed to know and live by.

"Right, sorry for that. Anyways, I don't know how much I can help you with. I didn't start noticing anything strange until closing night, which I told Eachan. In fact, I told all of the facts to Eachan already" she seemed to look at us now with slight suspicion. "Why did you guys need to meet with me anyways?" unrestrained hysterics underlined in her question.

I swear this woman is bipolar, and I might just kill Eachan for ever sending us here.

"Look, this is just protocol. We're sent to you first to make sure there wasn't anything else you haven't mentioned, that's all. After we finish up here we're going to be getting straight to work to make sure nothing like this ever happens again" I smiled, as possible as it was when I wanted to slap some sense into the woman.

It's not like this has never occurred before, it has multiple times, but this woman was prolonging the process and I didn't appreciate that very much.

Her worry seemed to be replaced again with relief as she gave me another small smile, although now I didn't know what to make of it. "Right well, everything that happened that night, every feeling from sense of smell to sense of taste was told to Eachan. I haven't had another occurrence like that since that night, so it seems like a sort of one night thing" she seemed to be lost in thought now as she said, "If it was only a one night thing then there was no need to really call you guys in."

I'm going to end up killing this woman, "No, it's a good thing you called us. If you hadn't then maybe the man would've visited you again, maybe even cause you harm if you didn't follow orders. We are your safest bet" really though, that's probably what would've happened. From what Eachan had informed us with, the man/creature had given a warning specifically for us; he would have definitely disturbed her again.

"Oh alright then. Then I guess that's it," she was relieved, I could tell. She glanced at Riley's book filled arm again as a blush took over her cheeks, "I'll ring those up for you if you want" he just nodded his head silently as he followed her to the cash register, blushing the whole way.

I turned on the boys, my eyes filled with fury. "When we get back Eachan is going to have your hides, if I don't skin you myself before this assignment ends. Shut your mouth next time" I hissed at Cian and Aidan, whose tan skins seem to pale under my glare. They nodded quickly, already halfway through the door with the bells chiming. Drysi joined me in snickering at their fleeing figures.

"Well thanks for the books Miss Carlton. I'll be sure to come back before we leave for a few more I'm sure" Riley paused as he seemed to decide that he need to add one more comment, "Call us anytime something weird happens will you?" he asked delicately. Good, the woman is unstable, I swear. Vanessa nodded wildly as her smile was blinding. Yep, definitely an admirer.

We calmly made our way back to the car, Aidan and Cian already in the back seats of the van. I didn't waste any time to unlock the car and get into the drivers seat. One more glare back at the boys for good measure, making sure they keep their mouths shut. Riley joined them in the back with his bag of books, ignoring the pained look from the boys; like the good boy he is. Drysi sat in the passenger seat, smirking to herself at the boys' misfortune I'm sure.

Now time to go to that house Eachan had rented for us.

**Time Skip**

The house was simple, but had its own charm. It was a one story house with white paneling and a brown shingled roof. From the front I could only see a single white door with a brass knob, but I believe that Eachan said that there was one at the back of the house as well. There was a total of two windows in the front, both were wide but were currently shaded with beige curtains. The house was surrounded by bushes of roses; Riley would have to take care of them because I already knew I was going to forget to water them, Aidan and Cian wouldn't care, and I Drysi would think about it but decide that it's not important.

I parked the car in the small driveway and breathed in deeply as I turned the ignition off. The boys immediately piled out, yelling about "Air" and "Land" like the idiots they were, except for Riley who just calmly stood by filming their foolishness; most likely to blackmail them with later. Drysi stayed in the car for a moment, smiling peacefully as she looked at the boys.

They may be idiots, but they were our idiots.

I got out, swinging the houses key from my Doctor Who lanyard as I made my way to the door, ignoring the ruckus the boys were making. I could hear Drysi close her door behind me and follow; in a way she had to be the easiest one in the bunch, but she was also the deadliest. She never misses her mark, and I bet if she wanted to she could stab me through the heart right now without me even noticing her sudden movements; she's my best friend though, she wouldn't do that.

"Nice place. Usually Eachan picks us a dump… cheap bastard" Drysi's dry voice commented, silver eyes scanning the house with blank eyes; although I was sure she was admiring the simplicity.

"It is. I think it's because Eachan said this assignment might be longer than most of our other ones. He said we'd be here at most a year, so we need to be comfortable and fit in" I stated, smiling as I swung the door open and took in the living arrangements.

The inside was just as simple, beige walls with chestnut floors. A few furniture pieces here and there; including a dining table, a three seat white sofa and a 48 inch plasma TV. Noting a book case, which was bare so I was sure Riley and I would fill that book case up soon; as soon as our shipments come in from our places. The kitchen was small, but organized with new appliances; not like we were going to be cooking much anyways. Down the chestnut and beige hallway I could see five doors, four bedrooms and one bathroom; although I believe that Eachan said that there was two and a half bathrooms so a couple of rooms probably have a connected bathroom.

"Want to share a room? Then we could use one of the rooms to lay down all of our intel" The boxes full of information Eachan had us pull before coming out here was settled in the back of the van; I would just have to make the boys get it later.

Drysi only nodded, not really giving an indication that she had heard me as she shuffled into the kitchen; if there was ever a happy place for Drysi, it was a kitchen and her lab.

Drysi is an inventor back home. She spends most of her free time inventing new objects for us to use on missions, and since we are on her team we seem to always be her test subjects; not ignoring the time one invention blew up on us and I had to explain to Eachan how it was somehow the attackers fault and in no way ours. She had brought the essentials, blueprints for her designs and a kit full of tools that I had no clue as to what they do. There was no doubt in my mind that she'd set up camp in the extra room for research, or stay up late cooking to keep her mind off of miscellaneous thoughts.

"Boys, come in here! We got work to do!" I heard their feet pound against the graveled walk way as I leaned my head out the door, smiling brightly in their direction, "Oh, and will you get the boxes out of the car? I don't want to waste anymore precious time" yes, my voice held a solid promise that they would be hurt later. Riley ignored me, walking inside; knowing full well that this was punishment for Aidan and Cian.

The boys grumbled under their breath, I heard Aidan mumbling something about "She's your sister" and Cian responding with, "I wish I could pull a Thor and say she was adopted." I chuckled to myself as I followed Riley inside. Already he had taken his new books and settled them on the top bookshelf, proudly on display.

"Go easy on them; we just went through a fifteen hour car ride. They were in an enclosed space… next to each other… for fifteen hours… they can barely survive two on a daily basis" Riley retorted in dry humor. Others would most likely laugh at the end of their statement, but Riley's was completely honest and there wasn't even a hint of humor underlined in his tone.

I would agree with him usually. We all knew that Aidan and Cian were so similar that they would get into bouts of arrogant shows of dominance after two hours of being together, wanting to prove one was better than the other. Fifteen hours with them had been torture, constant questions of "whys" and "Eachan like's me better" and the famous "I bet I'm more powerful than you" had filled that van.

I shook my head mournfully, "I'm sure you were one driving the full fifteen hours then? They have no real excuse, they should know better. We're on an assignment, not a vacation" I glanced over at him, letting my azure eyes flash to make myself look menacing, "besides, you didn't see me or Drysi act up now did you? You didn't act up either. No excuses" I almost growled then.

Now I was just getting grouchy. Grouchy Darra equals growling Darra.

A few moments later, after making a cup of coffee in the kitchen and sitting myself down at the dining table, Aidan and Cian walked through the door with arms piled high with two to three boxes full of files and books. They were groaning constantly, even though we all know they weren't that heavy.

They set the boxes on the dining table, although my glare must've made them decide to walk further and set them down next to me. I smiled gratefully; although I've been told that my grateful smile really looks like the Cheshire cat smile from Alice in Wonderland. I pulled one box open and pulled a handful of files out and dropped them on the table.

I grinned up at the group that had gathered around the table, "Now, who do we start with?" I asked, looking at the names on the files. McCall, Stilinski, Martin, Argent, LaHey, Yukimura and Hale.

"Hale rings a bell. I think Eachan said something about them over the introduction of the assignment" I nodded along, my fingers running along the files, pulling out three individual files with the last name Hale on them.

"Ok, so Derek, Cora or Peter Hale?"

**End Scene**

Ok, I decided to end in there. Don't hate me!

A reminder, this Aidan is definitely not wolf Aidan, and in fact that Aidan is dead and his brother Ethan has left town. I do have to admit that at first I wanted to put Malia down instead of Cora as Hale, since I believe they hinted that Malia is Peter's daughter, but I decided to save that for some time later… maybe… depends on how I feel.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! I'm hoping to get the next chapter up sometime next week.


	3. Chapter 2: What the Heck

So, I really needed to get this down before starting the new chapter. Really didn't expect to have another chapter up so soon after the last one, but that's probably also why this chapter isn't as good as the past couple of ones (Although I have to say my favorite chapter that I've written so far is the first chapter)

So anyways, I still haven't decided which of my OCs to put Derek with, so let me know what you think at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf characters, I only own my OCs.

Sorry if Derek is a bit OCish here, I'm still getting used to a guys perspective, let alone Dereks.

Either way, enjoy!

3rd POV

Derek was being watched, he knew that much. He had been feeling multiple gazes on him recently, and not the "Oh my gosh, he's totally hot" ones. At first he had investigated a bit, trying to catch the scent of another wolf or maybe some other creature. Any lead he had led to nowhere, everyone was normal and there wasn't a new wolf in town.

Derek did however mention to the pack that he had sensed something, and McCall even agreed that he had felt that something was off lately. The others just waved the warning off, but said that if they caught anything he would be the first to know.

This strange presence bothered him. He was an Alpha, he should be able to hunt this mysterious presence down and question them; keep his pack safe. He questioned Deaton on it, if he had heard of anything; to which the Druid had no clue of what he was talking about.

He continued through his daily routines though; pack nights and training, no going out unless it's necessary.

He needed to go shopping though, the pigs that were named Scott and Stiles had eaten through his fridge in their last visit and with the next pack night advancing he would need to stock up for their next attack. It was normal, he was just walking around in his usual attire, although Lydia had told him once that his normal attire gains him some interesting, not so interesting to Derek, looks from both women and men alike.

Derek's POV

The cart was almost filled to the brim with candies, popcorn, junk food; all of the things Stiles and Scott liked to eat. The rest of my list consisted of more healthy snacks, a little vegetable pallet from the grocery store, some fruits and salad mix. I did end up grabbing a few bags of pasta; spaghetti sounded good for dinner tonight.

I was reaching for some Pesto sauce when I heard it, shuffled feet heading my way. My wolf growled, something it normally wouldn't do when any normal shopper would walk in the same aisle me.

"Come on Derek, now you're just being paranoid" I growled lowly under my breath. It had been week since I had felt the new presence. I had come up with nothing so far, and I was reaching the end of my patience; my wolf wasn't too happy about it either.

"Hey, move it or lose it pal. I'm sure you're not the only one who likes Pesto sauce" a new voice barely growled. I turned to face the speaker, one of my eyebrows lifting as I gave a questioning gaze to the stranger.

He certainly was new. He was tall, maybe even taller than me with incredibly tan skin. He was lean in built, and for some reason while I knew I could crush him in second my wolf felt uneasy. His golden blonde hair was long and straight, tied back into a low ponytail that looked to reach his waist. His topaz eyes seemed to peer through my soul, as if he was looking for something. His smile is what set me off, while his words were harsh his smile was kind and infectious; it was weird and my wolf didn't take kindly to this odd behavior.

"Sorry" I bit down on a growl, my wolf wanting to get out and rip this stranger to pieces. This boy, no, man had to be the stranger in town that I had felt. He didn't seem like he was going to hurt me though, he was just getting Pesto sauce; _don't overreact Derek._

He reached up to grab the Pesto sauce, his topaz eyes still glancing my way as he began to talk again, this time without the edge, "Sorry about that, didn't mean to be rude. I'm hungry is all." After putting the Pesto in his little green basket, which held more food than one person could possibly eat, he turned back with his the cat-ate-the-canary grin with his hand held out to me, "My name is Cian, yours?"

My wolf was going crazy. He didn't like the closeness of this stranger, and he certainly did not appreciate the handshake. "Derek" I paused, this would be a good moment to do a little investigation, "are you new in town? Alone?" Yeah, subtle.

He laughed, bright and cheery; reminding me of that cartoon Stiles watches… Naruto? Yeah, I think that's what it's called. "Na, I'm in town with my sister and a few of her friends. We're just visiting right now" so there was more of them. Maybe I had felt more than one presence, maybe that's why my wolf couldn't focus on finding one of them.

"Well, maybe we can throw you a bit of a welcoming party, not that there's much to do here" I didn't know why I was saying anything. I should be growling and threatening him, he was a prospective enemy; who knows, his accomplices could be hurting one of my pack right now. Maybe they had been doing a recon of the pack this whole week. They had to be a threat… So why was I being so nice?

"Sorry man, that's a no go. My sister wouldn't want to trouble you guys anyways" he seemed to look past me, but what for? "Besides, from the amount of food you have stored in your cart I would say you have your hands full" he laughed at himself. Weird man.

I tried not to smile, it was getting harder to though; his laugh was too infectious. _And Stiles calls me a Sour Wolf. Stiles would find this situation way too funny_.

"If you want though, we're going on a little adventure in the woods tomorrow, and it'll just be me and my sister though" he pouted them, and right there I wanted to give him a hug and hide him away from all of the dangers of the world. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_

"Sure, sounds fun, where do you guys want to meet?" I asked, and was that really me talking? My voice had gotten higher pitched, and I could swear there was blushing rising in my cheeks. This wasn't normal, whatever this man was doing was not normal.

He continued to grin brightly, like a ball of energy, "There's this bookstore called On the Edge Books, there's a good area around back from it. Meet us there say… around six in the morning" early birds.

I found myself nodding my head, smiling in return as the man ran off with his basket full of food. I was just standing there for a second, looking after his form had disappeared behind another shelf.

_I don't like guys. So why the hell was I so attracted to him_.

**End Scene**

And that's where I'm ending it! Sorry if this was so terrible you guys, I'm trying to get a feel on the guys perspective, I'm way too used to the girl's perspective (Although from now on you'll probably just get the girl's perspective). This was just a little tidbit, so I can get started on the rest of story. I couldn't start until I set this up, so here ya go.

Just to let you know Cian is not the OC I'm setting Derek up with yet, although I haven't really picked out who it is yet either (I just know it's not Cian and that darn Vanessa). So, hope you enjoyed this painfully written bit, which is really small compared to the other chapters.

The next full chapter should be up sometime during the week, hopefully before Friday.

P.S. The whole Derek being attracted to Cian thing will be explained later on, not really sure if it'll be in the next chapter, but it will be mentioned.


	4. Update

Hey readers! So I know I said that I was going to try to upload the next chapter up by Friday, but some things have come up and I have been delayed. I've been spending the past week visiting my grandma in the hospital and coming home late, so I haven't really had much time for anything but homework.

So, I'm informing you that I will post the chapter sometime this week, for sure, so just be patient please. I'm going to be working on it tonight, but I'm completely sure that I won't finish it tonight.

So again, for the readers, I apologize for the delay. The next chapter should hopefully be up soon.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 3: Information

Hey guys sorry about the wait. Hopefully it was worth it. Despite the fact that I am currently going through a rough time, I enjoyed this chapter immensely.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, only the OCs.

Enjoy, and don't be afraid to leave comments!

Darra's POV

I was stuck between backhanding him into oblivion and giving him the biggest hug I had ever given to… anybody. Cian had made a bold move in encountering Derek Hale without so much of a thought of giving us a warning. It had worked, but if it hadn't he could've blown our cover.

"Come on sis, you said we needed to set up a meeting with the guy, and I did! What's so wrong with that?" he innocently asked. Innocent my butt, he knew exactly why I thought it was wrong. We were supposed to be kept hidden from the public for at least two weeks, doing recon work on the Hales and anyone associated with them. If our cover had been blown in less than a week then Eachan would have our heads and this whole assignment would be handed over to some other damn team who would get our damn pay.

"Yeah, and not risk blowing our damn cover you dumbass! Of all of the irresponsible things you had to pull, this is probably in the top 5!" Aidan yelled, or tried to behind Riley's tan hand that had been covering his mouth since Cian had told us the news. It really surprised me how angry Aidan had been about this, out of everyone on the team I would've though Aidan would've been his strongest supporter, not the other way around.

"Thank you Aidan for taking the words right out of my mouth" I hoped my glare had looked as threatening as was trying to be, "What you did was extremely irresponsible. It's not even the fact that you encountered him in the grocery store, it's the fact that you never told us anything about your little plan." I turned on the guilt-trip eyes as I said the last part of my speech, "How are we supposed to be team with you making these decisions without us?"

The guilt trip always worked. He may have been my younger brother, but he always thought of himself as the man of the house and actually called himself the older brother on the account of him being taller than me. Since he was about seven years old I've been able to use my guilt-trip eyes to get him to apologize for anything; whether he actually did something or not.

He lowered his head to look at the floor; his long blonde hair had fallen out of its band leaving the hair to hide his sullen face. "I'm sorry. I wasn't really thinking about that when I took the action" he looked up then and peered at me with glazed over eyes, "but you were just getting so frustrated with trying to figure out how to go about this whole thing, and I just wanted to help" he looked like he was about to cry.

If I didn't know any better I would say that he was actually going to cry; except I had seen him play this bit before and I wasn't buying it.

"Oh for the love of all that's holy in this world, just let it go Dare. He may or may not be sorry about it, but what's the point when we actually have a meeting with him; in a place where we won't really have any witnesses" a slight jab at how many customers Vanessa gets, that poor girl, poor annoying girl. I turned my angry gaze on Riley, even if his words were filled with logical reasoning. "Look, he's going to be there tonight, or maybe he won't show. Instead of arguing about how stupid Cian was being, why don't we actually prepare for the meeting? Questions, facts, etc. Like we're supposed to do" he gave me a pointed look.

I hated to admit it, but Riley was right, _what a shocker_. I sighed and nodded for him to continue, I'm sure he had more planned for his speech/lecture.

"Darra why don't you go get the files and figure out the exact questions we need to ask, then work on the ones we want to ask" made sense, "Aidan go to the workout room and let out some steam, we're going to need you to be as calm as possible during the meeting" very smart, "Cian, go check on Drysi, and don't ask her any stupid questions either" end of lecture.

Aidan grumbled as he ripped Riley's hand off of his chapped mouth and glared at everyone as he made his exit to the room he and Riley shared. A moment later sounds of punching and kicking his leather punching bag and grunts came from the back room signaling that Aidan had in fact listened to Riley for once. Cian didn't make any sound as he sullenly went to the basement door that Drysi had found later on while adventuring through the house.

Drysi was an inventor, and wherever we went Eachan made sure there was space for her to bring her materials and tools along with her to make a lab-like environment where she could work in peace. At first I had been worried, with no space for her to invent then she wouldn't have any place to calm herself down in; which would equal a grumpy Drysi and when there's a grumpy Drysi everyone else is just as grumpy. Thankfully she had found the basement.

Finally setting myself back down at the table, I set my head on my hands as I stared down at the files. It was obvious that one of the questions we needed to know were if they had encountered anything strange lately; besides our presence. I could also ask if they've felt a sudden decrease in temperature; Vanessa had said that was one of things she had noticed with the creature's presence. Maybe even asking if they've felt any evil intent lately; although many people cannot feel a person's or creature's intent like we could.

There wasn't that much to go on from what I understood. I had checked up on Vanessa again, to make sure it hadn't make another sudden appearance, but that came up with nothing. Things weren't even adding up.

Sure, this was a supernatural hot spot, if the police records were anything to go by. The unusual attacks usually were centered around the Hales, Derek in particular, but the creature hadn't even uttered the Hale's name. The creature had specifically asked for us, but nothing else. We had come here expected random spikes of activity, thinking maybe it would be an easy assignment, but so far nothing was happening.

There was nothing we could but question Derek for now, and my only hope was that he would willingly help us and not blow our positions.

**Time Skip**

Vanessa wasn't very happy that we were stationed behind her shop, saying that our presence would surely look weird and would scare her customers off. _Yeah, because they can clearly see us behind your house, bitch._

We had been sitting here for only five minutes, but I could already feel myself begin becoming impatient. I was punctual, too punctual Cian says, and it was already ten minute past six. Of course Cian had said "around six" which I had already hit him over the head for.

The cold crisp air was nipping at my neck as I shivered into my teal jacket that was way too big for me. I don't know why I had tied my platinum blonde hair up; it wasn't like we were going for a run this morning. My black leggings went to just above my black converse. I even entertained the idea of putting some mitts on and maybe even a hat; but Drysi had said I was being ridiculous.

"Come on Dare, he's only like ten minutes late. Besides, I'm sure most people don't like to wake up before six in the morning" he lowered his voice, probably hoping I wouldn't hear his next words, "because normal people wake up at a decent hour without their crazy sister waking them up early every morning" I nearly growled at him. I may be a morning person, but that wouldn't stop me from being easily irritable from Cian's antics.

"Cian, stop riling Darra up, it won't help us. We need her clear minded" Riley ordered softly. I almost laughed, because sometimes when Riley pulls the tough act its way too cute. I laughed as Cian pouted; he never liked to be scolded.

"So much for being just you and your sister" a deep voice broke into our usual pointless arguments. I turned around abruptly with a wide smile; hopefully not the creepy smile. While I was used to seeing his face in the picture from the file, his figure is what caught my attention the most. He was more fit than I had originally anticipated, and for a moment I thought I might have to keep my hormones in check; until I heard the voice of Eachan telling me that the assignment always comes first, social life is last.

"Sorry about that. My name is Darra. You've already met Cian, so this is my best friend Drysi, and our two other friends here are Riley and Aidan" pointing out the boys; and keeping my voice as calm as possible. I tried to not look into his eyes, although I knew they wouldn't be the bright blue that they had been in the picture unless he was feeling threatened; which hopefully he wasn't.

"I see" he softly remarked, a poker face expression on his face. I was trying to read his emotions, like Riley had taught me, but it seemed that he had a solid barrier around him; probably from the traumatic life he lived. "Can we get to the point here? Who are you guys?" his voice had an underline growl to it.

So much for keeping him calm. I didn't dare look at his probably lit eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you know what you're asking. We invited you to join us for a morning walk, and this is how we're treated? Way to go Cian, inviting the rudest dude in town" Aidan snarked. Of course he would try to rile up the werewolf, it seemed that he had a special talent for it.

I gave him my signature glare, imagining his mouth being knit up for a few hours. _A girl could dream._

"I'm sorry for that, my friend has a terrible temper" I turned my charm on as I sent him a blinding smile; hopefully not the smile of a shark that Cian always made fun of me about. His eyebrow rose as he motioned for me to continue, "Anyways, I really don't know what you're asking. We are just new to the town and Cian thought you looked like a nice guy so he decided to invite you" keeping my heart rate at normal pace as I tried to lie my way out of this situation.

His eyebrow didn't come down, but his glare did soften, "It would do best if you didn't lie to me, I can smell you" his glare hardened again, as if realizing what he had come here for in the first place again. _Darnit, I have to work on my charming skills better._

I went to lie again, but Riley just held his hand up and signaled for me to shut up, _rude_. "I'm sorry if it seems like we are deceiving you mister Hale, but I feel that I must disappoint you. I have no idea what this scent is that you're talking about, as we have all taken a shower the night before. We are no threat to you, only curious to know more about the town people" lying out of his teeth, that sonavabitch is good. He kept his face peaceful, and I could tell that he wasn't giving any tall tell signs of a lying.

Derek's brow settled back into their normal place but kept his glare on all of us before sighing deeply, "Fine. I'm sorry for my rudeness, you'll have to excuse me if I'm a bit paranoid with everything that's been going on around here" he sent us, or mainly me I hoped, a charming smile. "I'll have to make it up to you. Now how about that walk?" we all nodded along in agreement, although I could see that Aidan wasn't too happy about it.

We set up a steady walking place as we started to walk into the thick of the forest, the Vanessa's book store disappearing behind us. Every now and then I noticed Derek's peering gaze searching our group as we formed a sort of circle around the guy; he may be a werewolf but we're still not sure what the creature is so we can't chance the man getting hurt.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Drysi asked dryly, her silver eyes glancing over at Derek as she walked calmly. I could tell she really didn't want to talk, in fact she usually just leaves the talking to us, but I guess she wanted to do a little recon on the guy herself.

"I don't do much. I have an inheritance that will keep me provided for, at least for the next few years (not sure about this at all, sorry)" he looked between all of us before speaking again, "So what brought you guys to Beacon Hills? It's not exactly… a vacation spot" I could tell he was struggling with his words; my guess was that he wasn't much of a talker himself.

"We're friends with Vanessa, she wanted us to come visit her so when we all had the opportunity; although I don't think she knew we were going to stay for as long as we intend to" I started thinking about the plan, about where we were going to be stationing Aidan and Cian during the days, where Riley and Drysi were going to recon, where I was going to be investigating. This assignment was already established as a long term, possibility of a year to five years.

He nodded his head, although I could tell from my senses that my answer didn't really appease his curiosity. "I don't really know Vanessa, but from the few times I've talked to her, she's hardly ever mentioned any friends or family members outside of the state. Where do you guys come from?" ah, I was waiting for this question.

We had rehearsed this answer before we came to the town, it was practically printed in my mind, "We're from Corvallis Oregon, it's a small town, the only reason you probably would even know of it is because there is a college there. Vanessa still hasn't seemed to find a true home here just yet, we're hoping with our presence that she'll become a bit more comfortable and will able to make more connections with the towns people" _seriously, what a lame story Cian came up with_.

Every assignment we switch turns on who decides the back story, I had picked the last time, where our back story had been about living in Las Vegas and were on the run from some crime bosses. _Although my story wasn't that creative either_. Cian had jumped onto this assignment, claiming it was his turn and twisting his tale to create his vision. He hadn't had a turn since a few years ago anyways.

He grunted, "I heard Oregon is nice" he paused for a moment, mulling over his next words, "it's nice of you guys to help out your friend" poor thing; he really didn't seem all that comfortable with talking so much.

"It is. Very nice and beautiful, filled with lush trees and lots of green" I grinned, "not like most of the desert land that California is" (I believe Beacon Hills is in California) I teased. I tried to look around to see his expression, craning my head and making my neck hurt just a bit; but his face wouldn't even move to face mine. I like to believe that might've made him smile at least just a little bit. _I'm sure his real smile is beautiful_.

I have a problem. _Stay focused Darra!_

He was silent after that, and we couldn't really get the information we needed with silence. "So what is 'everything' that's been going on? That you were talking about before?" sounds like a decent question, not too straight forward.

"I would've thought that Vanessa would've told you" his voice got deep and I knew that he was still wary about us, "we've been having a lot of murderers lately. It seems that these murderers like to come after my family" he growled at the end of his sentence. From the reports I could see why; alpha packs, kidnappings, kanimas, nogitsunes? A lot of attacks within a couple of years would definitely make any normal creature or human paranoid.

"I heard about what happened to your family, my condolences" Riley said calmly, a sympathetic smile on his face; I couldn't truly tell if he was being honest or if he was just playing his role. Aidan's smirk dropped, his eyes filled with slight remorse; good for us because he would surely keep quiet for a while. Cian's expression didn't change as he continued walking at the steady pace, never faulting in his movements. Drysi simply pat Riley on his shoulders, showing her support.

"Thanks" oh, so now we're onto the one worded responses that Eachan warned us about.

"So anything else unusual happen lately? Anything we need to be wary about?" oh Cian, maybe a little bit too soon for those questions. Those questions were sure to give Derek a few alarms.

"hm" oh, this is going to annoy me. "Not really, just a few citizens have been spooked lately" interesting. When I had wondered around the town a bit myself I hadn't heard any whispers about these spooks going around; although I guess the whole town had heard about how spooked Vanessa had been that one night; apparently she was deemed a bit crazy and that maybe she herself should be put into the Eichen House.

"Well, maybe you guys have some ghosts" I joked, although it sounded a lot more lighter than I really intended. Ghosts were a serious issue, although it depends on if they are harmful or not. We had a crazy encounter with one where Aidan had ended up in the Clinic for a couple of weeks under surgery when a vengeful ghost had taken control of a Demon and had attacked the group; not to say that we all didn't get our fair share of injuries from that encounter. Although considering that this was an unknown creature so far, I would rather be dealing with a Ghost.

"I wouldn't doubt it" alright then.

**Time Skip**

We arrived back at the bookstore probably a couple hours after we had left. We had gathered around in the parking lot, where only a few cars were currently situated, finishing up our meeting with the famous Hale.

"It was nice meeting you. Hopefully we can get together some other time" I smiled tenderly as I shook his hand. His face was currently expressionless, and it was bothering the heck out of me. While Riley was all about reading the persons aura, I was all about reading their facial expressions. Right now, I couldn't get an exact read on his emotions through his facial expression and… it just bugs me.

"Right" and then he just walks away. He seriously just walks away. I wanted to strangle him for a moment, but I'm a professional. If someone would've choked him it would've been Aidan, since he just doesn't care about protocol anymore.

Once he was out of sight I faced my team. We had gotten a lot of information, but not as much as I had hoped. We weren't able to figure out who the people who got spooked were, we needed know the spots where the creature was appearing, Derek wasn't really giving us any information about whether or not he sensed the creature, and he seemed only focused on our sudden appearance. We hadn't necessarily failed, but we hadn't succeeded either.

Eachan had said it wouldn't be easy. He said the first thing we would need to do was gain the Hale's trust, but that we didn't necessarily need to tell him who or what we were. The thing was, I think for him to actually trust us we would have to reveal at least a part of our identity, the supernatural part. We weren't going to get anywhere with acting like regular tourist.

"So what do we do now?" Cian asked the question that was on everyone's mind. In truth, I really didn't know. We could just continue with the original plan, but the plan had also included what we hoped we would've gathered with this meeting; and with so little information we would only be lead to dead ends. We needed a new plan, and the one I was thinking of wasn't going to be well received.

"Cian, Aidan and Riley, you're going back to high school"

**End Scene**

Woo! End! Took a little longer than I thought, and again sorry for the delay. Hopefully this chapter was better than the last. Unfortunately what I noticed was that some of my writing was better than the earlier parts (most likely because around the end I was writing at night and that seems to be when my writing is at its best).

So, again I still haven't decided which OC Derek will end up with, or if he'll even end up with one after all. If you feel that he should, comment which OC he would be best with, or even recommend another character (you would need to give me a description and a bit of the background of the character, and I will do my best to bring it to life).

Also, if you would like another Derek OC chapter just let me know, and I will do my best to make it way better than the last one.


	6. Chapter 4: Back to School

Hey guys! Woo, actually posting before Friday! Anyways, this chapter was a bit rough to type up, especially because I'm trying to decide if I want to continue typing in multiple POVs or just Darra's. So you might be a bit confused on how some of this is written, and I promise you that it will probably be revised way later into the chapters.

So, I would like to say thank you for reading this far, for my I think 9 followers; thank you so much. I really hope some of you review soon, I'd really appreciate it. I also hope you guys enjoy the chapter, so let's get to it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, only my OCs.

3rd POV

"This sucks. Why doesn't Darra have to go back to school too?" Cian whined as he, Aidan and Riley pushed through the crowd of students; who had taken to staring at the three as they walked at a leisurely pace. Aidan wore his usual arrogant expression, glaring at any student who dared to meet his eyes. Riley was rolling his eyes at Cian and Aidan's childish behavior and stuck to jostling around the books he had picked up in the morning while scanning over his schedule.

"Because she's the head of the assignment and is too old to be going back to high school" Riley supplied, eyes scanning the classroom numbers for his homeroom. "If Darra was to go back into some type of educational program for an undercover sleuthing it would be community college, but she doesn't seem to think that will be necessary so that is out of the question" it was Cian and Aidan's turn to roll their eyes at Riley usual smarty-pants remarks.

"Well what about Drysi? She and Darra might be the same age but Drysi definitely looks younger. What about you guys? You guys are one year younger than them?" Cian pointed out fruitlessly, face flushing red in aggravation. Riley did his best to ignore Cian's question, instead deciding to walk into a classroom without so much of a word of goodbye to his two companions.

Aidan decided to follow suit, although he was quickly led out as Riley pointed out that they did not have the same homeroom and that he would have to find his own by himself. Aidan muttered lowly about "some best friend you are" and "I hate high school" while leaving Cian behind to find his own homeroom.

Cian took to sulking in a random corner next to a water fountain, glaring at any poor student who dared to near his position. Cian could look dashingly handsome and could charm even the most stubborn leaders, but when he was perturbed or frustrated he exerted this fact and usually it wasn't best to be near him when he was like this.

"Hey man, you're kind of blocking the water fountain. So I'm going to have to need you to move" a sarcastic voice was heard to the left of Cian. Cian turned his intimidating glare onto what he assumed would be another poor innocent student; but paused his motions when he noticed the one who had dared to comment had been Stiles Stilinski. He held his breath for a moment, thinking over all of the information Darra had told them.

Darra had specifically stated that their main two interest points were Stiles and Scott; both being the closest to Derek. Here he was on his first day and already Stiles had been handed to him. He could question him right here and now, he could befriend the kid and be done with this whole mission within a week instead of a year. This was just way too easy for Cian to pass up.

"Sorry man, first day" he held out his tan hand as he gave Stiles one of his charming smiles, the same one that had worked on a certain wolf, "name is Cian." Stiles shook the hand carefully, his eyebrows lifting up into recognition. Stiles moved away from Cian just a bit, sending him an awkward smile that easily said that he didn't want to be there at the moment. Cian could tell just from his motions that Derek had already informed the boy of their meeting; and what he thought was going to be easy may not be.

"No problem. My name is Stiles" he paused, seeming to wait for Cian to make a move. Obviously Cian was making him nervous. Cian was at odds with what to say; with knowledge that the kid probably already knew who he was he would have to be careful with his questions. Should he even ask questions? Or wait and gain the boys trust? "Hello? Kind of need you to move so I can get some water." _There's that too_, Cian thought.

Cian blinked for a moment before moving away from the water fountain, instead shifting to stand in the middle of the hallway and block some of the students' ways; while some students complained and yelled they were silenced with Cian's death glare. Cian took the moment to judge the teens frame. He was tall but slim and boney, maybe only a bit of muscle definition. Cian could definitely take the scrawny kid if really came down to it; but Darra did say that since Stiles was human they weren't allowed to touch even a single hair on the kids head.

Cian snickered as he thought about it; the urge to touch Stiles' hair just to tick his sister off was almost too much to pass up. He showed restraint though as he just smiled at the boy; although from Stiles' point of view the smile was creepy and unnerving and was making him twitch more than usual.

"Bro, didn't your mom ever teach you that it's rude to stare?" Stiles snapped, pulling away from the water fountain to cast a glare in Cian's direction. Cian's bright face dimmed at Stiles words, and for a moment Stiles thought he saw a dark cloud cast overhead the other teen. Cian kept his composure as he stretched his shoulders back, a few cracks being heard, before his smile was plastered back onto his face.

"Nope" simple, that's just how Cian preferred it. "So, what's your homeroom?"

**Time Skip (Yes, I don't like to write classroom scenes, sorry)**

Riley's POV

If there was one thing I didn't particularly enjoy about being back at school it would have to be the cafeteria food. I think I was staring down at the plain sandwich and apple for probably ten minutes before the sounds of Cian and Aidan's trays slapping the old table broke me from my disgusted thoughts. _Darra's lucky I got over my amanthobia_.

"What's up Riley, got anything yet?" of course they were going to ask me first. Calculations and common sense with our group would point to me being the first person to actually gather data, while a good guess of what Cian and Aidan gathered would've been gossip. I had already heard about Cian's encounter with the sheriff's son this morning.

Lucky enough for me I had a class with a boy named Danny, who from my records and research shows that he was best friends with the Jackson kid; who apparently was off in London for unknown reasons.

"I got some information from this kid named Danny. Apparently the Jackson kid moved to London" we kind of already knew that, "and Lydia has been acting strangely since then. He explained the symptoms for me, and my best guess is that we can update her profile to state that she's a Banshee" which really didn't surprise me. I could at least work with a Banshee, they were pretty logical and I usually got along well with them; definitely better than the hot tempered wolves.

"Well, Darra will like that. However I don't think we're any closer to hearing anything about this mysterious creature" Cian complained, stabbing his fork into what I think was supposed to be spaghetti. I sighed, a headache coming on as my shields were beginning to lower so I could spy on some student's thoughts.

"_Who are the new kids? Oh damn, they are hot" _useless, "_creepy, broody, mysterious. Just my type_" annoying, "_of course we get new kids when attacks are starting up again_" bingo. It wasn't much, but it was a start. I turned my eyes to the source of thoughts, narrowing in on some random girl.

She wasn't Lydia, Kira or Malia. She was a nobody. She was sitting alone at a table, just glaring down at a notebook while running her pencil frantically across the page; probably takes an art class. She was a stereotypical Goth girl, dark as midnight hair that covered her pale face, wearing all black clothes that seemed to cover all the skin on her body. She had a pair of black skull candy headphones over her ear, no doubt trying to block out the rest of the cruel world.

I've met girls like her before, Drysi had been one once. If Drysi was here we could have her try to be friends with the girl; unfortunately Darra decided that Drysi was better suited at home doing research than being on the field. I couldn't send Cian over to charm her; he was too bright and would scare her off in seconds. Aidan would be too scary and angry, he would be too aggravated with her silence.

I guess that left me as the obvious choice.

"I'm going to talk to that girl, don't follow. Compare notes or something" I muttered to the boys as I slowly stood up from the table and threw away my untouched sandwich and apple. I stalked my way over to the table, making sure I was walking at leisure pace and keeping my face calm and devoid of emotion. Emotions would just scare the girl away.

I sat down gently across the girl, and set my hands together on top of the table in front of me. The urge to give a gentle smile as the girl looked up came and went as quick as the speed of light. I'd never felt such an unusual feeling before; obviously this girl had to be some sort of supernatural creature, maybe a Siren of some sort.

"Hi, my name is Riley, but you probably already know that" I drawled; although I think I came off a bit presumptuous on my part. The girl warily looked me over; although I wasn't paying that much attention as my eyes followed her perfect hazel ones.

_What is wrong with me? This is something Aidan or Cian would do; even Darra would do it before I would. What is this creature? Is she the one we're looking for… I hope not. _

"Piper" what a beautiful name she had. It fit her perfectly. _Oh, have to stop staring_. She was starting to give me weird looks, and I remembered that I had been staring into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Right, so, I heard some weird things have been going on" I tried to be subtle; usually it's my specialty. My words didn't seem like mine, they seemed more like something Cian would say, I was supposed to be vague at first, and I wasn't even supposed to question the weirdness of this town yet.

"Besides you and your siblings randomly showing up out of nowhere, not really" she stated dryly, before going back to scribbling something on her piece of paper. With her beautiful hazel eyes gone from my sight I could finally focus.

"It's not that weird, it's pretty common for students to transfer and move during the middle of year; well it's not exactly normal, but I've seen plenty of students do it too" I was rambling now. I usually did this as a nervous habit; which makes sense because this girl definitively made me nervous.

"Look, no offense, but I'm not someone you want to hang out with. If you want to be popular it's best to get on Danny and Lydia's side. I'll just make you an outcast too" a wave of sympathy hit me as I picked on her emotions. When I was younger it was always pretty easy to read someone's emotions, but with my powers growing stronger as I grow older the emotions were a lot stronger, and at times someone else's emotions could feel like my own.

"Maybe I want to be an outcast" I smiled nicely at her, and it wasn't actually fake like my usual ones, "I've never really been into being in the popular crowd, that's more of my brothers thing" which is completely true.

Back when we were actually in our teens Aidan and Cian had gotten serious into their role as high school seniors and had a huge party at the house we were renting; trashed the whole place and we had to pay for the damages with our paychecks from the assignment. I'm actually surprised Darra let them do this mission, as far as I know she still hadn't let them off the hook for that particular mission.

"You don't mean that" she muttered, drawing furiously across the page. My curiosity was getting the better of me; I really wanted to know what she was drawing. Her dark hair was limping slightly onto the page and for a moment I wondered how she could draw with her hair in the way; but then I thought of Drysi.

When Drysi was younger she sported longer hair, and whenever she was creating something she had a knack for forgetting to tie her hair up, and therefore she usually ended up inventing random machines with her unkempt hair covering her blueprints. It never seemed to bother her; she always got the work done in the end. For some reason, I think Piper doesn't mind the hairs either.

"I do. I don't like attention, I like to watch and observe" way to sound like a creeper. If Darra was here she'd be laughing her ass off at me; probably even teasing me. Whether what I had said was creepy or not, the girl had paused to look up at me with uncertainty in her eyes. Slowly her guard came down.

"Ok, it's your social funeral" she stated, going back to her drawing. I knew that was the first step, and that I wasn't going to get any answers from her today. Hopefully with gaining her trust I could eventually get some information on what's going on, and why that creature is attacking random citizens.

It was going to be a while, there was at least another twenty minutes of lunch, so I got out one of my English books and began to read.

**Time Skip**

Darra's POV (You do not know how happy I am to be writing in her POV again)

"Daaarrrraaaa!"_ Oh heavenly spirits, what did I do to deserve such a fate as this_. I turned exasperatedly to my annoying brother, whose face was filled with joy and excitement. The look set off many alarms in my head, as he was sporting the same look during their last assignment in high school; and that didn't end well at all.

_Please don't ask for a party. Please don't ask to a party. Please just have some answers_. I prayed to the silent Gods as Cian huffed from exertion where he had stopped in front of me. I narrowed my eyes, he better have some answers or so help me I will send him back to Eachan; him and Aidan both.

"Riley got a girlfriend" _Not the answer I wanted_. I almost bashed my head into the wall; the only thing keeping me from doing said actions was the fact that Eachan would skin me if he had to pay for the damages _again_. This was like last night all over again, except I had been in Riley's shoes; and I didn't even think about actually getting together with the guy.

"Don't be ridiculous" Riley sighed heavily, most likely fed up with the boys for the day, before turning to me, "I only talked to a girl, her mind had a little clue and so I've decided to befriend the girl. Hopefully by gaining her trust we'll be able to add up some more information." That sounded like Riley.

I nodded my head in contentment; at least one of the guys had their head in the game. "What happened to befriending that Stiles and Scott kid?" I inquired. After all, that had been the original plan. Although after thinking about it, the probability of them even talking them was slim if Derek informed them of their meeting. Derek was suspicious of them, that I was sure of, and no doubt he had already explained his paranoid assumptions to his pack. (I feel like its Scotts pack, but for my story I'm going to say it's Derek's).

"Dud. Cian met with Stiles for at least five minutes and the boy practically ran away the moment he could" I figured as much. I could also blame it on Cian, he most likely wasn't giving off a good vibe; he certainly never does at the beginning of assignments that end up including some type of education system. It usually took him a couple of weeks before he'd break into his bright personality and become the popular kid; and then that's when the worry for parties come into the scene.

"What about Aidan?" I hadn't seen him scramble in after Cian, which is where he usually was if he wasn't with Riley. Riley shrugged, walking away wordlessly; probably in search of Drysi or another book to read.

"Aidan is in the backyard sulking" another thing that didn't surprise me. Aidan was an adult, but he sure as hell didn't ever act like one. He usually did this when he didn't like where I positioned him, he had a bit of ego and always felt emasculated whenever I was heading the mission.

Without a word of goodbye I walked out the front door and around the house. While the front of the house had been beautiful, the backyard was a fantasy; a fantasy garden filled with fruits, vegetables and plenty of flowers of all kinds. It was filled with colorful roses, daisies and posies. If there was one thing I was going to miss when this assignment was over, it would be the peacefulness of the fantasy garden.

Sitting on the stone bench by the small fountain was Aidan, who had taken to angrily shuffling his feet against the dirt floor. I sat down next to him and pat his back awkwardly; I wasn't that used to comforting people that was more of Cian or Riley's specialty. "Hey, what's up" _oh wise words Darra._

He scoffed, although I saw the slight upturn of his lips before it was gone. "Nothing, what makes you think something is wrong?" he muttered angrily, his feet picking up their pace as the dirt started to dip. I almost scoffed myself; I couldn't believe he was trying to play that old card. I had to take it seriously though, that's what a leader does.

"Because you're a twenty-one year old man sulking in a garden like a little teenager who was asked to do his homework instead of playing video games" _Smart_. I really needed to learn to put a filter on my words when it comes to Aidan. It was true though, he was twenty-one years old, he was an adult, and he should be acting like one instead of an angst teenager.

He turned his ruby eyes on me as fire lit in his eyes. I widened my eyes before narrowing them. If he thought it was going to be ok to set a few plants on fire just because he was angry he had another thing coming; I'd have water dropped on him in seconds.

"Whatever..." my glare intensified, I wasn't leaving without answers. He huffed, "Fine. I just am fed up with us taking all of these missions where we have to be teens again" he cast his sad ruby eyes on, and for a moment I could actually feel his sadness. "I worked so hard to become an adult, to get away from our teenage images. I still remember our struggles and the problems. I mean, yeah it was fun when Cian and I threw that party; but really it was just an excuse to drink and be crazy" he stated.

In all honesty I don't know where all of this was really coming from. His past wasn't great, his parents were killed when we were attending the academy at a young age, and when we were in our teens it was revealed that it had been his uncle who had killed his parents; who is now in captivity for almost massacring the village. He had been teased most of his life, but it always seemed like he took in stride as he turned his shame and anger into power and strength. He was always one of the best students to come out of the academy, maybe even better than me. He was loyal and trustworthy; and while he had a quick temper he knew when to stop and control himself, or when to ask for help.

I told him exactly what I thought, "Look, I know it's not a walk in the park. I understand how you're feeling. I get it. You are stronger than this, you've been through so much just for it to be wasted on such a small town and school. So, for you and for us all, please bare with it and be the strong person I always admired you to be" I said gently, wrapping him in a one armed hug. It was awkward at first, but when he released all of the tension in his body and slacked into mine I felt a sense of peace.

He might not be the smartest, but he was smart in his own way and I was sure he would figure out how to work through this mission. While we had our differences, and while a lot of the time I just wanted to punch him the face, he was my brother; maybe not by blood like Cian, but an adoptive brother. We were a family, simple as that, and something silly as bad memories weren't going to hold us back now.

"Now, did you gain any insight today?" I asked, hoping he could focus on the mission on hand. We were going to need all of us to be focused for us to find the creature before someone died.

"Oh, yeah actually. The Lydia girl said that Derek and the pack want to meet with us tomorrow night; they apparently know we're supernatural creatures and demand our presence or be prepared to fight" he said it like it was nothing; when really it was huge. Eachan wasn't going to like this at all.

Well damn.

**End Scene**

Ok, hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. In a way it was weird writing in 3rd POV, and don't think I did very well on it so I'll probably come back and rewrite sometime later. Yes I know that Riley's POV sounds similar to Darra's; there is a reason for it! So anyways, hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


End file.
